


Milano Down

by loki_godofmischiefandlies



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Comedy, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post GOTG, Raptor Pack, Raptors, post AOU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_godofmischiefandlies/pseuds/loki_godofmischiefandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News of at least one Infinity Gem reaching Earth's surface has spread throughout the galaxy, and now Peter and the Guardians are determined to make it back to Terra before something goes wrong...well, before things get worse anyway. A solar flare knocks out the Milano's navigation systems however, and before they even know it, the Milano is being shot down. She crashes on a mysterious island were the rubble of a place that Peter has never even heard of is all that remains.</p>
<p>Until someone else shows up. <br/>-------<br/>"Stark, you're not going to want to hear where they're going to crash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"-thought your stupid hunk'a junk ship was supposed to be able to handle this sorta thing!" 

"Oh screw you, all these flarkin' satellites were messing with the systems as it is!" 

"Since when does Terra have technology good enough to screw up our systems?!" 

"Gee, I dunno! Let me just check my Terra 2015 Technology Guidebook!" 

Gamora pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a slow breath to push down the urge to slam their heads together and take control of the ship herself. 

"Rocket, stop," she commands, striding into the cockpit with her head held high. She makes sure that her lips are pressed together just enough that Rocket knows she means business. His ears droop ever so slightly and he slips out of his seat next to Quill. 

"So now yer defendin' your boyfriend, huh?" he mutters darkly. Gamora rolls her eyes. 

"He is not my boyfriend, and you are behaving like a child. We knew this landing would be difficult, give Peter a break," she counters. Rocket lets out a soft sigh and pads down the stairs. She barely catches the beginnings of a conversation with Groot before slipping into Rocket's now unoccupied seat. 

"What is the problem?" she asks, examining the screens in front of them and the swirling blue-green-white marble below them. Peter runs a hand through his hair and pulls up another screen. 

"The navigation systems went down about twenty minutes ago. There was a solar flare, and since the satellite technology was already throwing off signals that scrambled the nav, the whole system fried," Peter explains, gesturing absently at a bunch of images before pulling up another screen on top of that and furiously pounding in code. Gamora settles back in her seat and stares down at the planet once more. 

"It's a beautiful planet...at least from here."

He looks up at her and then down at Earth and something funny catches at the corner of his mouth. Gamora can't exactly name it, but she's not good with emotions either. 

"Yeah, it is pretty great," he mutters. His voice is thick. Gamora leaves it at that and lets him work, letting her body sink into the seat and relax in ways it hadn't been used to until a few months ago. 

 

A few minutes later, Gamora's body tenses. The Milano's warning systems are shrieking, red light flooding the cockpit. Rocket comes tearing up the stairs with Groot thudding at his heels, and Drax is relatively quick to follow, knives drawn. 

"Quill, what the hell is-" Rocket's demand is cut short as the Milano takes a hit and rocks once, twice, three times before careening down towards the spinning blue planet. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tony is stretched out on the beach sipping on a margarita when his phone starts buzzing. 

"You've reached the life-model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," he grumbles, holding the device up. Maria Hill glares at him from the screen, but he can see the panic erupting at the base behind her and he sits up a little straighter. 

"What's going on?" he asks, shoving his sunglasses up onto the top of his head and wincing as the sun assaults his eyes. 

"We picked up a ship in orbit over the planet about forty five minutes ago. We've been trying to get in contact with it, but either it's hostile or their communications systems aren't as good as we had hoped. The Costa Rican government just shot it down."

"Aliens?" Shit. Tony wasn't ready for this. He takes a hearty gulp of his drink and then plunks it on the table beside his chair. His heart is hammering in his chest and spots dance in his vision. He can hear the distant screaming of thousands of innocents below him, feel the icy bite of space against his skin, and then it's over as a child slams into his shins and jolts him from the flashback. "Has the government picked up the rubble yet?" 

"That's the problem...the ship is still falling. It was close enough to the planet that it got sucked into the atmosphere thanks to the explosion...but Stark, you're not going to want to hear where they're going to crash."

"Son of a bitch. Let me call the others. Send me coordinates for where that bird is supposed to land...hopefully we can get there in time," Tony scrambles for his shoes, half-buried in the sand, and sprints towards the paved deck a bit away from where the beach is. 

"Will do...oh, and Stark?" 

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get eaten." 

Tony shudders and hangs up his phone, tapping the screen of his watch urgently. 

"What's going on?" Of course Steve is the first to answer. 

"Aliens, crash landing on the island any minute now. Assemble!" 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Owen is in the middle of a demo when he hears it. A high pitched screeching, like the bombs he had heard before he left the military. Something in his chest twists and he reels back from the railing, getting himself to a spot on the platform where he can drop if he needs to without running the risk of falling into the enclosure. Delta is barking angrily, the others hissing and snapping at each other as they circle below, and he just kicks the bucket of food down to placate them. There's something falling towards the island, something big, but it won't hit where he is...at least, it doesn't look like it. 

"What the hell is that?!" Barry screams from where he's crouched down, pistol in hand. Owen shades his eyes with his hand and makes a soft noise of surprise. 

"Looks like a plane...but I ain't never seen a bird like that before," he calls back. Whatever it is crashes a few miles out, beyond the old Park site, and Blue lets out a wail as the explosion rocks the ground. "Barry, get a vehicle and load it up. I'm calling this in." 


	2. Chapter 2

The rumble of the bike between his legs is little more than a comforting purr to Owen by now and he's more than used to the way he has to flow into each bump that comes with peeling down a barely used dirt road. Barry is screeching at him from his earpiece, but he's hardly paying attention. Right now he's running on instinct, adrenaline surging through his veins and keeping him from feeling the way that branches are biting into his tanned skin and leaving streaks of blood in their wake. He imagines that this must be what it feels like for his girls, tearing through the underbrush in relentless pursuit of his prey. 

Except they were chasing pigs and he's racing towards a crashed airplane. He only hopes that whoever's on board is still alive. 

"-gers are on the island, they're heading for the crash site! I don't think that this is something you want to get involved in Owen!" 

Owen's brows furrow. 

"Repeat that for me Barry," he says, pushing the bike just a bit faster. 

"The Avengers are on the island and are en-route to the crash site, Control just sent out an alert. I don't think you should get involved, it could be dangerous," Barry repeats. Owen can hear the concern in his friend's voice and is momentarily tempted to turn back. But then he catches tendrils of smoke rising from above him and knows that he has to find out what's going on. 

"The Avengers are here on  _vacation_ Barry," Owen replies. He had been asked to show Doctor Banner his girls. He had declined. "They're probably just bored and are trying to get in on the excitement." 

"Owen, that was no plane that crashed, you said so yourself. What if it's another alien invasion?"

Owen veers off to the right, a few clicks from the site now. 

"Barry, we train  _velociraptors_ for a living...if I was afraid of a little danger, I'd be in Ohio training German Shepherds or something." 

Barry sighs. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For once in his life, Tony isn't rocketing off ahead of the group. Cap had made the call that they should stick together, and Tony was more than willing to obey orders for once. He feels like icy water is rolling down the back of his suit, but he knows that it's just the memory of space and his body's survival instincts screwing with his mind. 

"You okay Stark?" Natasha asks, her hand wrapped tightly around the roll bars above them. The borrowed Jeep has better shocks than anything he rode in Afghanistan, but this is the jungle and the vehicle still jerks from time to time. 

"I'll be fine," he answers, fiddling with his gauntlet and biting back a sigh of relief when the repulsor whines with power. Clint surveys him with an unreadable expression and then shakes his head. 

"You're freaking out over there," the archer says. Tony glares at him before returning to his manual systems check.

"I don't like aliens. I wouldn't think that you'd be overly fond either," Tony says after a moment. Clint's expression grows detached and Natasha shifts towards Tony in warning. 

"Cool it Stark. We're all nervous; no reason to act like a complete jerk," Cap says from the passenger's seat. The group falls silent, and if Bruce looks a little green around the gills, nobody makes a comment. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Peter groans and peels himself off of the control panel in front of him. Luckily the viewport isn't cracked, but the rest of the ship is going to require extensive repairs if they ever want to get off the planet again. He isn't even sure if Earth will have the technology needed to repair it; he might just have to call in a favor to Nova Corps. 

"Is everyone alright?" he asks, wincing as he examines a rather large gash running up his forearm. Blood is making his shirt stick to his skin, but it doesn't appear to be too deep. Rocket shifts from where he is pinned between Groot's arms and grunts an affirmation; Groot's branches creak, but the soft "I am Groot" is enough to assure Peter that they won't have to regrow their friend again. 

"I am uninjured," Gamora says. She sounds unruffled, but her faces is a few shades lighter than it usually is and she's gripping the arms of her seat so hard that the metal is denting beneath her fingers. Peter turns and sees that Drax is crumpled behind his seat, head bleeding lightly. 

"Drax?" Peter calls out, picking himself gingerly out of his seat and hissing as he presses on his ribs. At least one is broken thanks to the restraints, but it would've been a lot worse without them. Drax is unmoving. "Shit, Drax is out. Can we get a safety scan?" 

Gamora taps a few buttons and a moment later a tinny voice is echoing through the cabin. 

"Planet: Terra. Atmosphere: Safe for all lifeforms on board. Nearby species: Over 10,000. 17% of detected lifeforms are Terran. Others unknown." 

"Well at least we'll be able to breathe," Rocket grumbles, scrambling out of Groot's arms to poke Drax's head. "Let's get out of the ship and see if we can find help." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea...Terrans aren't exactly used to people like you four," Peter says slowly. Rocket bares his teeth and motions for Groot's help. Groot immediately rises and starts lifting Drax with ease. 

"Then  _you_ go find help, we'll wait here, but we sure as hell ain't waitin' on the ship when it's this damaged," Rocket replies, gesturing at the sparking wreck that is laying around them. Gamora nods in agreement and undoes her restraint. 

"Rocket is right. If something catches fire, we could be trapped. Groot, Rocket, and I will wait here with Drax while you search for help. Our communications devices are still functional," she says, examining the device on her wrist. Peter rolls his eyes but limps towards the emergency exit. It pops open with a hiss of pressurized air and a ladder slides down. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Owen pulls up alongside a park Jeep, but he can see a flash of blue and white and knows that it's carrying the Avengers. The crashed vehicle is only a few yards away, but it is certainly unlike any plane that he has ever seen. It's enormous, and aside from the massive amounts of damage it sustained from crashing-holy hell, those are definitely missile scorch marks on the side-it's sleek, sophisticated even. Certainly not of this planet. 

"Barry...I think we got aliens," he mutters into his earpiece at the same time two people slip out of the back of the Jeep. It looks like one of the safari vehicles, but he can imagine that Tony Stark's armor is too bulky for one of the fancier rides they have available. 

"Owen, you're a fool. Call in later and try not to die." 

Oops. Barry is  _pissed_. Owen shrugs it off in favor of dismounting his bike and walking over to the cluster of people at the back of the vehicle. Two of them, a man carrying a bow and a woman wielding pistols that are probably more high powered than they look, are wearing snug fitting black suits. The other is hunched in on himself and is wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a loose, blue polo. 

"We're gonna need you to clear out," the man with the bow says the moment Owen moves towards them. 

"No can do my friend, Jurassic World staff," Owen replies, holding up his badge. He's cleared for everything except for the genetics lab and corporate events...the second because he called an investor a "god damn idiot", the first because he'd just kill everything in the lab. 

"I think this is a little above your pay-grade Mister..." the woman says. Owen shoots her a smirk, one corner of his mouth lifting in a way he has been told is both charming and cocky, but she seems unfazed. Oh well, can't win them all. 

"Grady. Owen Grady. And trust me, this is definitely within my pay-grade," he says, grabbing his rifle from the holster on his bike. 

"I seriously doubt that son," another voice enters the fray. Owen turns around while loading his weapon, and oh holy shit on a stick that's Captain America. 

"I served on missions for the Navy that I couldn't tell even you about sir. Trust me, I can handle this," Owen replies coolly. The Captain looks surprised even though half his face is covered and Owen counts it as a victory. He's not pack Alpha for nothing. 

"Fine, then I expect you to be able to take orders. Stark, overhead. Romanov, Barton, take the sides. Grady...stick with Banner, and if we need him...get out of the way." And just like that, Captain fucking America is sprinting off towards an alien spaceship wearing nothing but a star-spangled unitard. Owen cocks the rifle and lets out a sigh. 

"So, you're the Hulk huh?" 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We've got activity coming from the top," Tony says when a hatch flies open. 

"Weapons at the ready, wait for contact," Cap orders. Tony winces; he's half tempted to open fire the second whatever is in there shows its ugly face, but if these aren't hostile then that'd be a serious problem...and an invitation for them to become hostile. A few moments pass, and then there's a head emerging from the escape hatch. It looks...

"Human?" he breathes as the alien emerges from the ship. Whatever they are, they look human. Curly hair, broad shoulders, bleeding red from a wound on its arm. "Jarvis, run a scan." 

"Scans reveal an internal structure that appears to be human sir," Jarvis replies. Tony lets out a low whistle.

"Hey Cap, I don't think these guys are alien," he says as the man clambers to his feet and offers a hand to whoever is below him. He pulls up a...raccoon? What the hell? There's a raccoon wearing a jumpsuit with a gun strapped to his back, and behind that is a...

"Am I the only one seeing the Ent here?" Clint interrupts Tony's train of thought. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There are weapons on them the second they get out of the ship. Peter lets out a low whistle and holds up his hands. 

"Woah, easy now. We come in peace and all that jazz," he says. There's a robot flying in front of him and while he doesn't remember technology being that advanced he isn't questioning it. The robot lowers its hands and the high whine of what Peter is presuming is a blaster dies down. 

"Wait, you speak English?"

Oh, that gets Peter's attention. 

"You're a robot and you're asking me if I speak English or not?" Peter replies, cocking a brow. The faceplate swings up and oh, no, that's a person in a flying suit. Terran tech has  _definitely_ improved since Peter left the planet. 

"Not a robot, and if you didn't know that then you're definitely not from Earth...so how are you speaking English right now?" 

Peter rolls his eyes. He forgot how narcissistic people from his planet can be, and coming from him...that's saying something. 

"Just because I didn't know that doesn't make me not a T...human. I left a while ago pal," Peter answers. The man's brows furrow and he flies a bit closer. 

"You left Earth?" 

"Yup."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bullshit."

Tony can't believe he's arguing with an alien over whether or not they're from Earth. The guy came climbing out of a spaceship for shit's sake and he's going to claim he's human? It doesn't answer the question of where he learned English, but he's distracted when the raccoon thing starts...snarling at him.

"Woah, what the hell?" Tony gasps, aiming his repulsors at it on instinct. The raccoon whips its gun off its back and snarls again. 

"Rocket, calm down, he can't understand a word you're saying," the definitely-not-human guy says, and the raccoon...Rocket? puts the gun back on its back. By then Cap is slipping up the side of the ship, shield raised, and Tony can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He's not good at the whole interrogation game, especially when its aliens. 

"Alright, everyone stand dow-"

"Holy shit, that's Captain America!"

Tony looks at Cap in disbelief. Cap looks just as stunned as Tony does. 

"Um, what?" Tony blurts out. 

"I told you I'm Terran, but seriously dude...I thought Captain America was dead!" the guy who might be an alien is way too excited about Cap, and Tony can see that the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan is squirming a bit. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun." 


	3. Chapter 3

Owen's used to seeing some pretty weird shit. He works on an island full of genetically modified dinosaurs for Christ's sake, but this is  _nothing_ that he's been trained for. There's a giant tree carrying a guy covered in strange tattoos, and that could probably bench press him and Captain America at the same time (if he wasn't unconscious that is), a pissed off looking green chick carrying a sword, a raccoon in an orange jumpsuit, and...well, and a guy that looks just like him. Except, you know, not as pretty. 

"This is the strangest thing I've ever seen," he breathes, and that earns him a glare from Banner. It's pretty obvious by now that Banner was trying to avoid having any attention drawn to them, and now he's starting to look like he might just have a green-off with the sword-wielding hottie from outer space any second now. The aliens all reel around to look at him, and then the raccoon lets out a barking-snarling-coughing sound that might just be a laugh. It lets out a stream of growls that has his not-quite-twin's eyebrows dipping down so far there's a crease on his forehead, and then the guy steps forward. 

"You're telling me...not every day I see a guy as good lookin' as I am." 

Owen lets out a laugh before he can even think to stop it and lifts one shoulder in a shrug. He keeps a good grip on his rifle though. 

"I was gonna say the same thing. How come you speak English and Rocky over there don't?" he asks. Keep it simple, don't get too friendly, don't be a threat. Military, raptors, aliens, it's all the same old song and dance. Danger is danger. Captain America looks like he's going to shit a star-spangled brick any second now, but Stark is grinning and the red-head (Black Widow?) is nodding her quiet approval. The other aliens seem to relax as Owen talks. Oh, he's so getting a promotion if he keeps aliens from destroying the island. 

"His name is Rocket, and because he ain't from Earth. I am, so I speak English. They can understand what you're sayin' though, universal translators are probably the most convenient thing ever invented," his doppelganger is a pretty slick talker, but there's no denying that he's got a bit of an accent. An Earth accent.

"If you're from Earth, how come you were on board an alien spaceship?" Owen can see that the Avengers are a little annoyed by his takeover now, but he shrugs it off. They're all getting the same info, right?

"That's a pretty long and complicated story pal...tell you what, you guys get me and my friends here some medical attention and something to eat, and I'll regale you all with the tale of Peter Quill." 

Owen feels the color leave his face and he almost drops his rifle right then and there. 

"Do what he says," he tells Banner. Banner raises his eyebrows. 

"We don't exactly take orders from civvies bud, not even dinosaur park ones," the archer pipes up. Owen doesn't hesitate to walk right past the aliens and get up into the archer's face. 

"Unless you're the same rank as the Captain over there, I suggest you shut your mouth and do what I say," he growls, making sure not to break eye contact. The archer doesn't waver, not one bit, and Owen bites back a smirk. Just as stubborn as his girls then, but one of them has to cave soon enough. 

"Both of you stand down. Grady, you know your way around here best, take us to a secure location where we can get these...visitors patched up. I want you all in that truck, unarmed." 

Owen: 1, Avengers: 0

God he loves this job. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So those translators, how do they work exactly?" Tony asks once everyone is settled as comfortably as they can get with five superheroes, an Ent, a guy with enough body mass to put Cap to shame, an angry raccoon, and a green Natasha in a Jeep. He hopes this thing can handle the weight. He really doubts it. 

"Easy. Once someone gets them implanted, the device learns the language or languages that they speak and relays that information through a network that then enables every person that has one to understand the spoken language," the guy that called himself Peter Quill says. Tony lets out a low whistle. 

"Impressive." 

"It's pretty awesome, but it's still a pain in the ass when you can't read signs and stuff. I can only read like, ten languages I think?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Are they fucking insane?_ Clint signs to Natasha as soon as he hears that the aliens can't read a language they haven't learned. He really hopes that the guy who claims to be human doesn't know ASL. 

_I don't know Clint. That guy Owen seemed to be pretty shaken up when this one_ , she points to Peter subtly,  _said his name. Maybe he's not lying about being from Earth._

Bruce nudges Clint's foot and the archer looks over in surprise. 

_Google Peter Quill_  Bruce signs clumsily, holding out his phone. Clint takes the device and types the name into the brower. 

**MISSOURI BOY MISSING AFTER MOTHER DIES**

**THE SEARCH FOR PETER QUILL CONTINUES**

**NO EVIDENCE OF PETER QUILL; POLICE BAFFLED**

**MISSOURI BOY PRESUMED DEAD AFTER 6 MONTHS OF NO CONTACT**

**QUILL GRANDFATHER CLAIMS ALIEN ABDUCTION**

Clint passes the phone to Natasha, who flips through a few articles and then purses her lips. She passes the phone back to Clint. 

_**Peter Quill's Family Speaks Out** _

_**"He's such a good kid," Peter's grandfather, Gregory Quill, stated. "Sure, he got into some trouble when his mom got sick, but he was upset and kids lash out. I don't know where he is now, but I pray every day he'll come back to us."** _

There's a line highlighted where Natasha used the phone's Read-Me feature. 

_**"I miss Pete a lot...we'd play on weekends, more when Aunt Meredith got sick. Grandpa says he's coming back, but my mama don't think so." Owen Grady, age 8, said when asked about his missing cousin. Grady's mother Melinda stated that the boys were only seven months apart and that Peter's disappearance has hit her son especially hard.** _

_That would explain a few things_ Clint signs to Natasha. She nods grimly. 

_Let's hope that he wasn't lying._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Owen reaches Raptor Base with a few minutes to spare. 

"Barry, fuck, get the raptors into their stalls, I want the girls quiet and as hidden as we can get. They're coming here and they've got aliens with them," he orders the second he's off his bike. Barry's mouth twists up and he sucks in a sharp breath. 

"You're bringing aliens  _here_?!" he screeches. There's a startled bark from the paddock and Owen shoots Barry a dangerous look. 

"Look, we can argue all day long, but after the girls are secure and we get the Avengers and their new outer space pals into the building." Barry's shoulders sag but he starts calling out orders to the workers on the catwalks and things spring into motion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I took a lot of creative liberties with Peter and Owen. There were a few people in the room during the scene where Peter's mother died, and while it was stated that she raised Peter on her own, it was obvious that she had family around. It wouldn't surprise me if Peter had cousins around his age, even if they didn't show up in the hospital scene. I know that when my mother was really sick I was the only kid allowed to visit, so I sort of based the lack of Owen on that. Thanks for all of your support already guys, I wasn't expecting it for this whacky fic, but it's amazing <3


End file.
